


Surprise Luggage

by jadeishere



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeishere/pseuds/jadeishere
Summary: Sometimes, the best things come in surprise packa—er, luggages.
Relationships: Kwon Eunbi/Miyawaki Sakura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Surprise Luggage

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun while we're still in the middle of our drought. I obviously bent a lot of real life rules just so the narrative and story works out, so please don't take this seriously!!
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy reading this.

Sakura grunts, dragging her heavy (?) luggage out of the airport.

 _"I don't remember packing a lot for this short trip, why is this thing heavy?"_ she thinks, scowl hidden beneath the face mask she put on.

_"Eh, whatever. The sooner I get back to my apartment and play some games, the better."_

She slowly trudges out into the taxi bay area, calling the first car lined up to drive her back to her home in Tokyo.

_Home._

It has been a while since she (and to an extent, the other, IZ*ONE members) have been to Japan. The last time they had travelled there was for their first hi-touch sessions for Vampire.

To Sakura, this unusual long period of "rest" feels foreign. She would rather choose the hectic and busy days than doing nothing.

The issue made it difficult for any of them to travel freely—or as free as they were afforded before, so it came as a surprise to Sakura that she was allowed to fly back to Japan for a few days.

(Sakura mentally notes to buy a lot of souvenirs for her manager oppas and unnies, and the security oppas when she flies back to Seoul.)

Sakura finally arrives at her apartment, immediately flopping down her sofa and stretching her limbs, leaving her luggage on the floor haphazardly with a thud.

She heaves a sigh.

"I should get some rest first."

* * *

**eye zee won** (12) | 3:19 PM

 **baby tokki: @kim cherry** unnie, i miss you :<

 **baby tokki:** come back soon :<

 **duckyena:** but wonyoungie

 **duckyena:** she just left a few hours ago

 **baby tokki:** i miss kkura unnie already, okay

 **kim cherry:** i

 **duckyena:** oh speak of the devil

 **baby tokki:** kkura unnie!! :D

 **baby tokki:** don't take too long there, imy :<

 **kim cherry:** i just woke up

 **kim cherry:** [pats] don't worry baby bunny, i'll be back soon

 **baby tokki:** [heart with sparkles emoji] :DDD

 **duckyena:** unnie, bring back some PS4 games will ya?

 **kim cherry:** like heck I will

 **kim cherry:** go buy your games there

 **duckyena:** b-b-but

 **mukbang gear 2nd:** kkura unnie, please buy me new PS4 game?

 **kim cherry:** consider it done

 **duckyena:** !!!!

 **mukbang gear 2nd:** wig thanks queen

 **duckyena:** at least bring back some snacks

 **kim cherry:** nope

 **duckyena:** WHY

 **soft bread:** ah unnie, will you buy me umaibo please?

 **soft bread:** im kinda missing them

 **kim cherry:** sure, hii-chan!

 **soft bread:** thank you unnie <3

 **duckyena:** wtf

 **duckyena:** kkURA-UNNIE

 **duckyena:** THIS IS FAVORITISM!?!?!?!?!

 **kim cherry:** no yena

 **kim cherry:** it's called

 **kim cherry:** asking nicely

* * *

Sakura puts her phone on the desk beside the sofa. She puts an arm on her forehead, sighing.

She suddenly thinks of many things:

of her family in Fukuoka,

of her second family in HKT48,

of her members back in Korea,

of IZ*ONE's seemingly bleak future.

She wishes that whatever is happening right now is just a dream and when she wakes up, everything is back to the way it used to be.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears a muffled knocking.

 _"Visitors? I haven't told anyone other than Sasshi and Shige of my arrival here,"_ Sakura thinks, rising from the sofa to look at the peephole of her door only to find no one there at all.

Grunting, she lazily drags her feet back to the sofa. As soon as she sits down, Sakura hears the muffled knocking again. She stands up again, peeks at the peephole with nobody in the corridor.

_"Where the hell is the knocking coming from?"_

There's the muffled knocking again and Sakura almost spins around to the door when she notices her luggage moving ever so slightly, in time with the rapping she has been hearing.

* * *

**eye zee won** (12) | 3:25 PM

 **snow white:** hey guys, have you seen eunbi-unnie?

* * *

She did not pack _anything_ that could possibly _move_.

She most certainly did _not_ pack anything of the sort.

So why did her luggage... move?

Sakura knows she's the scaredy cat type, so she rushes to her kitchen and picks up a wooden ladle. She stops for a moment, belatedly carrying a salt shaker with her to the living room.

(You just never know, it might be a ghost or something. At least she has something to ward it off.)

She creeps slowly to the thing in question, eyeing it suspiciously. It doesn't seem to move when Sakura returned to her living roo—

There it is again, the muted banging of plastic against wood.

Sakura gulps, afraid that her luggage suddenly was inhabited by a ghost.

_"Silly, Sakura. Just open the damned thing, it could be a critter stuck in there."_

She inches toward it, ladle and the salt in her hold trembling. She grabs the zipper with her free hand, opening it fully.

* * *

**eye zee won** (12) | 3:33 PM

 **featheryeon: @snow white** slr

 **featheryeon:** last I know, eunbi-unnie said she was going out to buy some stuff at the supermarket

 **featheryeon:** why'd you ask?

 **snow white:** bc I haven't seen her since before lunch time

 **mint choco fairy:** did you try calling her **@snow white**?

 **snow white:** i did

 **snow white:** but operator always says she's "out of coverage area"

 **kim cherry:** huh.

* * *

Sakura slowly unzips the suitcase, fingers trembling. She hears a faint sigh coming from it.

 _"Hold on, a_ sigh _?"_

She immediately opens it wider and the first thing she sees is a tangle of limbs and red hair—

The next thing she knows is she got trapped in a tight embrace, the smell of lavender greeting her together with a voice she knows all too well.

"Kkura-ya!"

* * *

**iz*hags** (6) | 3:44 PM

 **kim cherry:** hELP ME

_kim cherry sent a photo_

**featheryeon:** wait what

 **mint choco fairy:** is that

 **mukbang gear 2nd:** [eyes emoji]

 **duckyena: @kwonceleb** what are you doing there???

 **duckyena:** i thought you're at the supermarket???

 **kim cherry:** she can't reply to you **@duckyena**

 **kim cherry:** seems like her phone's charge is dried up

 **kim cherry:** and she passed out on me like this...

 **kim cherry:** tell me what do i do guys

 **duckyena:** draw something on her face

 **mint choco fairy:** call our managers

 **featheryeon:** definitely call our managers

 **duckyena:** why y'all letting this opportunity pass

 **featheryeon:** do you want to get stuck in an armlock from unnie when she gets back **@duckyena**

 **duckyena:** .

 **duckyena:** no

 **featheryeon:** then that suggestion is overruled

 **mint choco fairy:** being armlocked by eunbi-unnie is *not* fun btw

 **mint choco fairy:** speaking from experience

 **mukbang gear 2nd:** y'know what **@kim cherry** unnie

 **mukbang gear 2nd:** just let her stay there with you until you finish your schedules 

**mukbang gear 2nd:** it's not like you have a choice

 **kim cherry:** that's so comforting to hear, coming from you kang-chan /s

* * *

To say that Sakura is confused is an understatement.

One, she is stunned at the sudden intrusion of a Kwon Eunbi in her apartment in Tokyo, who apparently hid in her suitcase all this time. How she snuck in, Sakura wants to find out.

Two, what is she doing here in Japan, when everybody thinks she was just out buying grocery items in Korea?

More importantly, if Eunbi hid in her suitcase, then _where_ the hell did all of her clothes go?

She wants to wake up the older girl currently sleeping on her, but Eunbi seemed to be more exhausted than her. She passed out almost immediately after pulling her into a hug.

Sakura sweeps some of Eunbi's bangs aside to take a look at her sleeping visage. A small smile forms on her face seeing how youthful Eunbi looks in her slumber.

"So cute. But what are you doing here, what the heck," Sakura murmurs. She was about to carry Eunbi to a more comfortable sleeping space, when a hand stopped her.

"Don't," Eunbi whispers.

"Eh?"

"Don't go."

Sakura pauses, staying still as she was asked to. Eunbi snuggles closer to Sakura, the latter stiffening at the gesture. Sakura was about to speak but Eunbi cut her off by putting a finger to her lips.

"I'm sorry for catching you off-guard," Eunbi starts, eyes downcast.

Sakura sighs, pushing her finger aside. "You could have chosen a different way to surprise me. Not like this, unnie."

Eunbi turns to look at her, baby eyes and pouty lips. "I just wanted to give my favorite baby something different. Don't you like it that I'm here?"

Sakura tries avoiding her gaze. "I-I-I didn't say I don't like y-y-you being here."

"Then tell me why do you seem like you don't want me here?"

Sakura gulps at the question. "I—Wait a minute, why are you interrogating me? I should be the one drilling you questions! Why are you here in Japan?"

"I just said it: I want to surprise my favorite baby."

"Why were you in my luggage?"

"Just because," Eunbi nonchalantly replies.

Sakura's eyes widen in disbelief. "What do you mean _'just because_ ', Eunbi-unnie?! And what happened to all the things I packed in that suitcase?"

Eunbi flips her hair confidently. "I had someone to get it here. Don't worry, it will get here tonight. Or, at least that's what I'm told."

"I packed the clothes I was planning to wear for my dinner date with Sasshi and Shige in there. Not really good. Speaking of clothes, did you even bring anything at all?"

Eunbi ponders for a moment. "Well, I brought my phone. And passport. And probably just enough money to book a flight back home."

Sakura groans. "Great. Just great." She stands up, tugging Eunbi with her. "Come with me."

Eunbi gives her a quizzical look. "Where are we going?"

"I can't exactly leave you here now, can I? You'll have to come with me to dinner," Sakura responds, gripping her firmly. "I'll lend you my clothes, just give them back afterwards."

Eunbi beams at the younger. "Thank you, Kkura-ya."

"Don't thank me. This is the least I can do for you," Sakura replies. Sakura leads Eunbi to her room, offering her a seat by her desk. "Do our managers even know you're here?"

"Erm, no. Not really," Eunbi nervously replies, scratching the back of her head.

"What?"

"I know it's unbecoming of me as the leader," Eunbi sheepishly says. She clasps Sakura's hands with hers. "You don't have to cover for me to our managers. This is, after all, my own doing."

Sakura glances at Eunbi as she picks an outfit for Eunbi from her dresser. "Are you sure?"

Eunbi nods. "One thousand percent sure."

"If you say so, Eunbi-unnie... don't regret this later, okay?" Sakura flashes her a grin.

"I'm sure I won't, Sakura."

* * *

**[kwonceleb > kim cherry]**

**kwonceleb:** sakura

 **kwonceleb:** help meeeeee

 **kwonceleb:** kkura-ya please please please

 **kwonceleb:** sos sos sos sos

 **kim cherry:** i asked you back in japan if you're not gonna regret not asking my help for this

 **kim cherry:** you're on your own with this, unnie

 **kwonceleb:** [crying emoji] icb my favorite baby would betray me like this

_fin._


End file.
